Timeless Nightmare
by LynnHF
Summary: Rose has a nightmare that the Doctor died, and needs some comfort. But she doesn't ask for it, until her fear almost gets the both of them killed…(Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** Rose has a nightmare that the Doctor died, and needs some comfort. But she doesn't ask for it, until her fear almost gets both of them killed… (Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this plotline.

 _Dream:_

 _Rose looked around the beach, and saw people with tan, light red, pink, and pale skin as they lay on the beach._

" _This is the Aves Beach!" She heard the Doctor exclaims as he grabbed her hand ran down to an empty spot on the beach and sat down their picnic materials in the yellow sand. Looking around, Rose helped the Doctor set up their blanket and basket, her pink, glittery bikini shining in the sunlight. A feeling of dread filled her as she looked around._

" _Rose?"_

 _Rose looked over at the Doctor, and smiled at him. He had flat out refused to put on a bathing suit, and was laying down comfortably on the blanket, and book in his hands._

" _You ok?"_

" _Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

" _You just seem distracted. Did you hear anything I said?"_

 _Rose shook her head as the Doctor sighed. "Well, as I was saying, the Aves people have never seen a Human before, so be cautious when dealing with them-"_

 _Slowly over time, Rose couldn't hear the Doctor's voice as she was foucing on two people who were heading over to them with something in their hands._

" _Doctor?"_

 _Rose looked down at him, and screamed, her hands flying to cover her mouth._

 _Down beside her, the Doctor was dead, blood coming out of his mouth._

 _End of Dream:_

Rose jerked awake in the middle of the night, sweat rolling down her forehead. She blinked, her chest rising up and down in a fast manner, as it seemed that she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs.

"Doctor…" Rose whispered as her eyes darted around her room.

A sudden fear flashed inside her as she threw off her blankets and ran out of her room and towards the control room. 'What if he really died?!' she thought as she slowed down before she entered the control room to slow down her rapid heart beat before she entered. Rose saw the Doctor leaning on the control panel, his glasses on his face as he hit a few buttons. He noticed her and turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?!"

Rose gave him a weak smile, as relief flew inside her heart.

"Sorry, I can't sleep, so I was hoping you'll join me for some tea?" She asked. It wasn't the truth, but what he didn't know didn't hurt him. She just needed to hear his voice, see him, and have him near her.

"Is that all? You look like you fought an army and went to the next galaxy and back!" the Doctor said with a smile as he walked towards her and put his glasses in his pocket. He then took her hand, and turned to lead her towards the kitchen.

Rose sighed in bliss as she wrapped her fingers around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rose felt the Doctor pull her closer to his side as she turned her face into his shoulder and took a deep breath, letting his scent relax her still, fast beating heart.

"Are you alright, Rose?" The Doctor asked her as he opened the kitchen door. "You seem like you had a night-"

"Fine!" Rose almost yelled, causing the Doctor to stop and turn towards her with concern on his face. Clearing her throat, Rose said calmer, and quieter. "I'm fine."

He gave her a non-believing look before he slowly nodded, thinking that she'll tell him in time.

"If you say so…" He began.

"I say so…" Rose said and dragged him towards the table, a fake smile on her face. "Just sit there, and I'll make some tea, yeah?" Rose then gently sat him down and started to make some tea.

The Doctor watched her, a question forming on his lips. But before he could ask, Rose handed him his tea, and said. "There you go!" All to cheerfully.

Rose then sat down in front of him and asked, changing the subject. "So, in the morning, where are we going?"

"Uh… how about this beach? It has all sorts of animal life! And the people are so nice-"

"What's it called?"

"Aves Beach. Anyway, the people there are really nice-"

Rose had the cup almost to her mouth, but when she heard the Beach's name, she dropped it and the glass shattered. The Doctor stopped talking, and looked down at the mess on the floor, before he looked back at Rose. She was deathly pale, her eyes were wide open, and she was shaking.

"Rose, what is it?" The Doctor asked as he stood up and went over to her.

Rose looked down at the ground and whispered as she stood up. "S-Sorry, I'll pick it up."

But before she could find the mop and broom, the Doctor stopped her and said, he hands holding her shoulders.

"The TARDIS will take care of it. But Rose, are you OK? You've been acting strange ever since you came to the Control Room."

Rose smiled at him and said. "I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Then she wiggled out of his hands, and ran back in her room.

The Doctor sighed, and touched the TARDIS walled next to him. Feeling a hum benth his hand, he said. "I know, I have no idea what's gotten into that girl."

Rose sat on her bed till her alarm went off. She got up, took a shower, and made sure to hide the black circles under her eyes. When she got to the control room, she found the Doctor sitting on the chair, his eyes clouded over with thought.

"HEY!" She yelled in greeting, making the Doctor jump in surprise. He turned, and saw her pretty smile. "Morning."

"Good morning, Rose, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just ready for today's adventure!"

The Doctor stood, and considered taking her to the Med bay, but thought against it. She'll probably get upset with him.

"How about the Beach I mentioned last time?"

"NO!" Rose answer to quickly for his liking, but she smiled and continued like she just didn't outright refuse going to the beach. "How about we go to… a jungle."

"A Jungle? Oh! I got the perfect place!" The Doctor said, excitement covering up his concern, and he started flipping levers.

Rose watched, grateful that they weren't going to that beach, and somewhere far away from anything beach related for the time being.

Three Hours later…

The Doctor and Rose ran in the TARDIS. Rose slammed the door shut behind them, while the Doctor ran over to the Control panel and flipped switches until the familiar hum and jerk of the TARDIS calmed them both Doctor turned towards Rose, and asked her.

"Are you ok?"

Rose looked down at her bleeding arm, and shook her head, and whispered. "My arm…"

The Doctor looked at her arm, and sighed. "Come on then, to the med bay."

Rose nodded, the tightness in the Doctor's voice telling her that she was in trouble. When they got to the Med Bay, the Doctor sat Rose down on a medical bed, and went to go get a few supplies. He came back, cleaned her wound, and wrapped it up, before he looked up at her and asked, voice tight and dangerous.

"Why did you take the hit?"

Rose looked down, her throat tight with emotion.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"But what would have happened to you? Don't you care that you could have died?"

Rose looked at her hands, and shook her head.

"You didn't?"

"You are more important..." She whispered.

"I can argue with you about that for hours, but right now, I just have one question."

Rose looked up at his concerned, yet mad face, and waited.

"What is wrong with you?"

Rose felt the tears at the corner of her eyes, and blinked, letting them fall on her cheeks, she turned away.

"Rose… tell me…"

A sob escaped her and Rose stood up and threw her arms around his neck, crying.

"I'm so sor-sorry! I didn't mean it!"

The Doctor was taken aback by this, and gently held her as she cried.

"Didn't mean what?"

"Please don't be mad at me! *Sob* Please…"

The Doctor sighed, and held her tightly.

"Rose, I'm right here, you can tell me."

"You died!" She screamed, and held onto him tighter. "You died! *Sob* Dead, on the beach… *Hiccup*..."

The Doctor stiffened, and pulled away a bit so he could look her in the eyes.

"I died? When was this?"

He wiped away her tears as she whispered, tried from the emotional stress.

"Last night, I had a dream that we went to Aves Beach. You were talking to me, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was watching two people come up behind you, but when I tried to tell you, I looked down at you, and you were DEAD! *Sob*"

The Doctor froze, so she did have a nightmare then. He sighed, sitting down on the Med bed with her in his arms, and curled himself around her, so she could hear his two heart beats, beating fast.

"Can you hear them?"

"Yeah…" Rose said as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

The Doctor reached down and wiped more of her tears away before he bent down and kissed her head.

"I'm alive, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Rose nodded, and held onto him with everything she had. The Doctor let her, and held her till she fell asleep. He brought the covers up around them and whispered to her as he got comfy.

"Not going anywhere, goodnight, my Rose."

 **Author's Note:** Please Review. (Edited for Mistakes)


End file.
